


Behind Those Eyes

by crookedneighbour



Series: 2020 Kinktober Prompts [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Body Horror, Drabble, Drugged Sex, Experimental Style, Eye Trauma, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Shade of the Evening, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: Behind those eyes is a horrid mouth and in that mouth, there is no tongue.
Relationships: Euron Greyjoy/Theon Greyjoy
Series: 2020 Kinktober Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948915
Kudos: 18





	Behind Those Eyes

Behind those eyes is a horrid mouth and in that mouth, there is no tongue. Reek knows his uncle is a monster. 

Incorrect. This is Theon's uncle, and he speaks as a god, except he does not speak.

Blue lips move and there is silence. Words float from mind to mind and when the gate is open it is horrid.

The young god reveals his shine and all the bounty of the sea spills forth.

Krakens ensnare, crabs devour and drowned men reach. Rotted limbs tear at rags, and the pale bastard is a splinter.

Reek is full. Terror and strange growth stuff him alike, the sound of a door playing in his mind.

His mind is poisoned by the very twilight, that stuff named for darkness spilled down his throat.

Euron expands. Tendrils slither from sockets. Reek expires but cannot die. His time has come, but strange eons pass without his slumber.

The god-uncle toys with him as a predator treads with whimsy in circles 'round its prey.


End file.
